


【楚龙】一起吃火锅吗

by Masamune1127



Category: Flaming Heaven
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: 鸳鸯被里成双夜，一树梨花压海棠。
Relationships: Shunhua Chu/Rundstedt





	【楚龙】一起吃火锅吗

**Author's Note:**

> ·楚舜华/龙德施泰特（斜线有意义）  
> ·是大家喜闻乐见的龙酱！  
> ·年龄操作，十五岁年龄差。学院paro。

1  
楚舜华今天是自己开车来的。学校请他来参加二百年校庆，本该早点过来，但路上下起大雪，一直堵到现在。所幸出门早，一路缓慢前进，倒也没有迟到。校庆分好几天，从前他在校时做戏剧社副社长，他的访谈就与戏剧社汇演安排在同一天。

大门口连新到的车也没有了，他一路畅通无阻地开进去，在门口暂停。马其顿大学改造颇多，新建许多教学楼与体育场，校方说会安排人出来接他。但今日大暴雪，说好的引路人也不知会不会来，如果不来，还是要用谷歌地图。车里开着暖气，他倒是不介意等一会。楚舜华从副驾驶位置拿热咖啡，刚打开杯盖，就看见远处有一个穿巨大蓬蓬裙的影子顶风冒雪而来。来者还披着大斗篷，风帽盖在头上，一圈白色的厚绒毛几乎把她的脸都淹没了。那女孩伸手叩一叩玻璃窗，楚舜华摇下玻璃，就看见她因为寒冷而有些发紫的嘴唇和手指。

“我是戏剧社的。”她好像冻得讲话都不流畅了。楚舜华解锁车门，她却没有坐前排，而是抱着裙摆坐到了后面：“谢谢前辈，我穿着大裙摆坐前排不方便。”

“今年演什么？”楚舜华发动汽车，他们驶进风雪里。现在雪小了些，龙德施泰特看着窗外，积雪将松枝压弯，从上面慢慢地滑落。在车里她摘下了风帽，露出一头灰白的长发，不知与外面的飘雪哪一个更白。

“罗密欧与朱丽叶，前辈也演过吧？”龙德施泰特看起来好些了，楚舜华示意她拿一杯热咖啡去喝。

“演了提博尔特。”楚舜华按照龙德施泰特的指引在音乐厅边上停车，龙德施泰特开门下车，急匆匆地走了。

“从正门进去就到了，马上就要上台，我先回去后台了！”龙德施泰特提起裙子一屈膝，与楚舜华道别：“再见，前辈！”  
2  
戏是好戏。楚舜华在第一排中间位置，为后辈们鼓掌。只是没看见刚才那个领路的女孩，难不成她不是主角么？也是，主角没时间出来带路。台上的演员们依次上来谢幕行礼，他一个一个看过去，也没找着龙德施泰特。观众们都散了，楚舜华就去后台。这一届负责戏剧部的是个个子不很高的男生，意大利出身，刚才演罗密欧的。

西泽尔见到他便与他握手：“您来了！不知我们演得如何？”

“尽善尽美。”楚舜华说：“哪怕是我们从前也没有这么好。”

“昭华说您从前总是演男二号。”年轻人们都围上来，他们早听过楚舜华的名字，今天是第一次见，昭华也读同一所大学，不过不在戏剧部，与西泽尔算同门师兄弟。

“男一号台词好多，我懒得背。”大家围在一起合照，拿相机的是个白发的女孩，很罕见的头发。相机是拍定妆照的单反，几乎把她整个脸都挡住了：“要拍了哦，说——茄子！”语气平平淡淡的。拍完照她就走开了，楚舜华又被围住，便无暇再关注那个怪女孩。直到人群都散了，大家说一会去庆功宴，楚舜华才又看到她。

“吃什么，我不想吃烤肉了。”龙德施泰特才卸掉妆，脸刚洗过，正涂保湿护肤品，头发乱七八糟地扎个马尾，梳妆镜边上的灯将她的脸照亮，紫色的眼珠好像仔细打磨过的紫水晶。很俗气的比喻，但确实如天然矿物般莹润剔透：“这天气烤肉才切开就凉了。”

“我有好提议。”楚舜华走到她身边，龙德施泰特抬头看了他一眼：“城里新开一家海底捞，是中国火锅店，不如上城去吃。”

“我去叫昭华一起。”西泽尔出去打电话，屋里就剩下龙德施泰特和楚舜华。

“刚才没有看见你，我以为你要演女主角。”龙德施泰特涂完了脸，对着镜子左右看看。灯下观美人，美色增十分，暖黄色的灯光好像自带磨皮滤镜，将龙德施泰特照得和大理石像一般光洁。

“我跑龙套，去年倒是演女主角，要给新人机会。”龙德施泰特回答：“我也不怎么像朱丽叶。”

“连谢幕也没参加吗？”

“我戴了假发套。”龙德施泰特直到这时才笑了：“黑色的，我站在后面。”

3  
这一餐火锅吃得比表演还尽善尽美，楚舜华作为社会人主动做东，楚昭华是他弟弟算半个主人，坐在下首帮忙涮肉。龙德施泰特从去火锅店时就一直坐在他身边，她第一次见这种大圆桌，眼睛都睁圆，将豆腐皮，蟹肉丸，冻豆腐挨个尝了一遍。其他人已经开始喝酒，唱茶花女里的祝酒歌，她还在对着豆腐皮猛下筷子，逐渐掌握涮锅火候。

“我喜欢吃有嚼劲的。”这是她在楚舜华处学到的新词，用来形容难以被轻易咀嚼的食物。

“那就涮十四秒。”龙德施泰特一脸认真，看起来真的在心里计时，一直盯着筷子看。晾被子一般用筷子挑起豆腐皮，小心翼翼地运到料碟里。  
“这个吃起来有点像肉。”龙德施泰特吸溜吸溜，烫得直吸气，楚舜华给她拿了一个椰汁。

“都是蛋白质，本质上是一样的。”

“说来，您有结婚吗？”龙德施泰特将吸管插到铁罐里。

“离婚了，也就四五年前的事情。”楚舜华说：“婚姻确实是爱情的坟墓，我与前妻彼此失望，好在没什么财产纠纷，也没有孩子，所以手续什么的办得很快。”

“真抱歉。”龙德施泰特流露出一些孩子气的怜惜，好像下雨天在街上看见落汤猫：“如果连相处都做不到，那还是离婚的好。”

“如果有孩子或许不至于如此。”楚舜华说：“是流产，对我们双方都伤害很大。以前我的脾气太固执，不知道怎么去爱一个女人。”  
4  
龙德施泰特提交毕业论文，只觉得浑身轻松。西泽尔问她要不要和他一起去博尔吉亚家的公司。“我父亲想见一见你。”西泽尔说：“他拿到了奖学金名单。”

“也可以，咱们离开村里就能上城里去了。”龙德施泰特故意这么说，她喜欢叫大都市为城里，故意装自己是巴伐利亚乡下妞：“到时候我给你拿简历。”

她搭火车去梵克雅宝转，奖学金很丰厚，博尔吉亚家出手阔绰，每月支给足以让她吃香的喝辣的。偶尔她还有些外快，终于在梵克雅宝预定下看好的对戒。龙德施泰特是个有些普遍意义上男子气的人，直来直去，很少左顾右盼，不低头也不抬头。想要什么就说，不想要就拒绝。

“我想与你结婚。”龙德施泰特在火锅店里拿出首饰盒，将戒指推到楚舜华面前，鸳鸯锅咕嘟咕嘟地翻滚，小青菜在里面浮浮沉沉，宛如入江龙。

“可是我比你年纪大很多。”楚舜华沉吟一会，看着梵克雅宝的戒指盒，指环安安静静地站着，镶着细细的碎钻。他看得出龙德施泰特的想法，龙德施泰特很明显是真心实意的，年轻人总是很愿意为爱情认真。他或许可以毫无愧疚地接受龙德施泰特的爱，但婚姻并非如此简单的事。

他们之间沉默下去，楚舜华盖上了盖子，将首饰盒放回购物袋中：“快吃。”

5  
“所以。”西泽尔拿刀切开小羊排，身边坐着李锡尼，对面是猛喝啤酒的龙德施泰特：“你求婚失败了，让我们俩出来看你喝酒。”  
“你要和楚分手吗？”李锡尼知道楚舜华这个人，从前在校没见过，工作的时候吃过几次饭。

“我不知道。”龙德施泰特招手让侍应生上第五杯啤酒，脸一点也不红，西泽尔看得胆战心惊，德国女人未免太能喝了！

“求婚成功与否或许不影响我们之间的关系。”龙德施泰特回答，李锡尼点头，刚想附和她你说得对。

“但是他拒绝与我发展更进一步的关系。”

李锡尼哽住了，龙德施泰特一口下去半杯啤酒，咚一声将玻璃杯砸在桌面上。西泽尔与李锡尼同时感到黔驴技穷，他们俩是驴，龙德施泰特则是另一头，只不过是只知道闷头拉磨的那类。好在这时西泽尔的电话响了，他闪电般逃走去一边接电话。过了一会他表情古怪地回来了，把李锡尼往里面赶，他自己坐在李锡尼的位置上。

“你应该往好的方面想。”西泽尔开始尽力为楚舜华找补，像个粉刷匠：“他虽然没同意，但也没拒绝啊！”

“所以我现在并不是单身。”龙德施泰特终于喝够了，但也还没醉，看起来只是因为太撑才停下来：“可能还不如单身，这真的很尴尬。如果可以我希望他能忘记我向他求婚这件事，被拒绝不是问题（真的不是问题吗？），我只是太尴尬了完全不知该如何面对他。”

李锡尼和西泽尔将喝高的龙德施泰特送回学校去，毕业季，喝得烂醉如泥的人并不在少数。他们俩将她送到门口，就看见楚舜华的车。西泽尔在心中大呼有救了，远远地亮了两下远光灯。楚舜华下车来，看起来神态倒自然，看起来比龙德施泰特好多了。他把龙德施泰特从车上扛下来塞进副驾驶，绕到驾驶室上车，就看见龙德施泰特睁开眼睛，靠在椅背上发愣。

“醒了吗？”楚舜华拿一袋牛奶给她：“我就知道你和西泽尔在一起，也喝得太多了。”

“我们吃夜宵去了。”龙德施泰特说：“找我干嘛？”

“你的要求我想过了。”龙德施泰特哀叹一声，看起来恨不得把头摘下来塞进手套箱。

“虽然我比你大十五岁，你却仍然愿意与我结婚。”楚舜华把车停到路边，熄灭引擎，他们两人一起坐在秋天的夜里。“我回去仔细想过，我真的能给你很长久的幸福吗？你的人生会比我的要更长。”

“这个问题很严肃，龙德施泰特。”楚舜华不紧不慢地说，用手指叩着方向盘，龙德施泰特好像没有在看他，但也没有闭眼，只是在安静地倾听：“也是无解的。我注定永远比你年长。”

“可是时间并不会因为我的犹豫而停止。”楚舜华说：“既然如此，不如抓住现在，抓住现在我还算年轻的时刻。”他打开车灯，黄色的灯光照在龙德施泰特的脸上，一如第一次见面的时候她在化妆镜前涂口红时的化妆灯。楚舜华伸手从后座拿出首饰店的购物袋，龙德施泰特意识到了里面是什么，浑身都绷紧了：“今天你光顾过梵克雅宝，所以我又去了卡地亚，好险开得快，不然就要等明天了。”

他拿出酒红色的丝绒盒子，打开首饰盒盖，里面站着姿态轻盈的指环：“你愿意嫁给我吗？”


End file.
